el equipo de los tres elementos
by Ryushin Ikari
Summary: un lobo solitario, un poder oculto, tres grandes ninjas salidos de entre la sombra
1. ¡el lobo solitario, rogamaru kanague!

Aquí está la leyenda de como lo pondré todo

_///notas mías\\\_

_nombres__ de __jutsus__ en español)_

**¡****el**** lobo solitario,**

**Rogamaru****Kanague**

Cerca del país del fuego, en una pequeña península se encuentra el país de la oscuridad, en el cual esta una poderosa aldea ninja: kagekagure. En esa aldea, en una habitación de la mayor mansión del lugar, estaba estudiando unos pergaminos un chico de 14 años con el cabello extremadamente largo (hasta la cintura) alborotado y plateado y una marca en forma de pirámide redondeada en la mejilla derecha, de nombre Rogamaru

- Valla, porque tendrán que hacer exámenes tan difíciles en la academia, si sigo así no me volveré genin a los 15 años- ///_si__ verán en kagekagure__ se tiene la costumbre de que uno de los requisitos para ser genin es tener la edad de 15 años o estar cerca de cumplirlos, bien sigamos\\\-_solo me queda un año y ni siquiera tengo técnica propia-después de decir eso mira tristemente a la aldea por la ventana y recupera sus ánimos-no importa, pronto verán de que soy capaz-después ve el reloj de su mesa-pero primero debo dormir, mi padre seguro se molesta si descubre hasta que hora he estado despierto-apaga la vela que esta al lado de su cama y se acuesta a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente un joven hombre, de unos veintitantos entra en su habitación

-despierte Rogamaru-sama, se está haciendo tarde para su entrenamiento-

Rogamaru se levanta con fastidio, ve al chico y le dice de malhumor.

-sí, ya se, ya bajo, y no me digas así que no soy mi padre. Hablando de mi padre.¿ ya salió a la oficina?

-no, Rogamaru-sam... Rogamaru, está comiendo en este mismo instante.

-oh genial, de seguro me va a seguir molestando sobre mi entrenamiento-

Rogamaru baja al gran comedor y ve sentado en una silla a un hombre alto, con la misma marca en la mejilla derecha que Rogamaru, de una edad cercana a los 40, con una gran capa y con un sombrero en forma de pirámide que decía con la palabra yami (oscuridad) en el centro comiendo y viendo un pergamino.

-Buenos días padre-

El yamikage le quita la atención al pergamino y se voltea hacia su hijo -buenos días Rogamaru, anda siéntate, ya pedí que te trajeran el desayuno-por alguna razón su padre se veía mucho más amable que de costumbre

-eh, gracias padre-Rogamaru ve el plato que le acababan de traer y lo ataca como un lobo hambriento, su padre, acostumbrado a eso, su padre no le presta atención y sigue hablando.-y dime Rogamaru.¿ Cómo va tu entrenamiento? sino me equivoco tu próximo examen será la semana que viene y será de jutsus personales, dime. ¿tienes algún jutsu preparado?.

-Eh pues…tu veras-la verdad era que Rogamaru ya se había esforzado demasiado aprendiendo los jutsus primarios y los tradicionales de la aldea como para preocuparse por los suyo-mira la hora debo irme a entrenar adiós-

Cuando salió vio como el sol estaba desatando su furia, después de todo ya era mediodía y estaban en medio del verano. Solo había unos niños de más o menos 7 años en la calle jugando futbol, pero cuando uno de ellos chuto el balón demasiado fuerte este fue a terminar sobre una rama de un árbol. Rogamaru, que era más alto que cualquier chico de su edad, decidió ayudarles con el balón, sin embargo cuando estos lo vieron se dijeron entre si unas palabras y salieron corriendo. Esto a decir verdad no sorprendió mucho a Rogamaru, se había acostumbrado a que todos lo

Rechazaran diciéndole cosas como deshonra, o monstruo. Rogamaru sabia la razón por la cual le decían deshonra, después de todo no solo era el hijo de sandaime yamikage, además tenía el nombre del mayor héroe y fundador de la aldea, y dado su poca capacidad ninja, no demostraba exactamente estar emparentado con ellos, sin embargo nunca supo porque le decían monstruo, sin darle mucha importancia siguió caminando.

En su camino al campo de entrenamiento, se consiguió con un chico de pelo rubio largo que le tapaba un ojo que estaba siendo molestado por un joven de la misma edad de Rogamaru, de cabello negro, con una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo y un tapaboca.

-oye, vamos Kio son solo unos yenes. ¿Sí?-dice el adolecente al rubio de 11 años

-no Ryu, no te daré mi dinero, yo me lo gane. Y a todo esto. ¿Para qué lo quieres?-dijo el niño quitándoselo de encima

-eso no te interesa. Bueno si no me lo das por las buenas-saca dos kunais- será por las malas-

Rogamaru, al ver esto, corre a ayudar a Kio, y para uno de los kunais chocándolo con otro kunai

-¡¡¡oye ¿porque lo atacas? El tiene todo su derecho de guardar su dinero, déjalo o pelearas contra mí!!!-

Ryu, al escuchar esto, no evita lanzar una gran carcajada.- ¿tu? Perdóname pero, el peor de la clase no es muy distinto a un pequeño de la academia. Pero a decir verdad, me encantaría tener una pelea contigo, así te callare la boca. ¿Que tal la semana que viene, después del examen eh?-luego de decir esto le extendió la mano a Rogamaru

Rogamaru sin pensarlo le da la mano-Esta bien-

Ryu da una risita malévola y luego dice-bien, prepárate porque solo te queda una semana de vida-luego de decir eso se va de ahí

Kio después de ver eso voltea hacia Rogamaru

-eh, muchas gracias Rogamaru-san por tu ayuda, en verdad se lo agradezco. Lo siento pero me tengo que ir adiós-sale corriendo de una forma muy hiperactiva

-valla, que energías-dice Rogamaru con una gota en la cabeza

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------más tarde---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de un duro entrenamiento físico y de armas, Rogamaru se dirigía a su casa atreves de una atardecida aldea kagekagure mientras pesaba en lo ocurrido esa tarde. ¿Que acababa de hacer? Iba a tener una pelea con Ryu Drake, el mejor ninja de la preparatoria, cuando el no podía ni hacer un henge no jutsu sin que se complicara. Pero no podía retractarse, debía enseñarle a Ryu lo que podía hacer.

Llego a su vacía mansión y se sentó a pensar que iba a hacer; no podía pedirle ayuda a su padre ya que siempre estaba ocupado y no podía pelear con los jutsus que sabia por ya que el se los contrarrestaría.

Cuando ya no sabia que hacer de repente vio algo extraño, en la mesa había un pequeño pergamino, seguramente era del trabajo de su padre pero no le importo y lo leyó:

Yo, rogamaru kanague, dejo en este pergamino parte de mis conocimientos ninja para que algún otro con mi mismo tipo de chakra pueda leerlo y aprender de ellos.

Rogamaru estaba estupefacto-es…esto es…el pergamino de el bisabuelo rogamaru. ESTE ES EL PERGAMINO DE SHODAIME YAMIKAGE-no podía creerlo tenia en sus manos el mayor tesoro del clan Kanague y los conocimientos del mayor ninja de kagekagure. Apresurado siguió leyendo

Si eres capaz de leer estas palabras, eso significa que tu chakra es muy especial, al igual que yo tienes chakra de aire y agua, los cuales son las llaves para la base de mis jutsus: el hyoton arte ninja de hielo.

En este pergamino están los principales jutsus de este elemento, empezando por: Hyoton kaze kori no jutsu (elemento hielo, jutsu de viento de hielo)

Rogamaru entusiasmado, dice-¿hyoton eh? Creo que mi problema esta solucionado?

Fin 1° capitulo

Próximo capítulo¡la gran pelea! El hyoton en accióndejen reviews por favor


	2. LA GRAN PELEA, el hyoton en accion

**¡LA GRAN PELEA!**

**EL HYOTON EN ACCION**

Habían pasado 6 días desde que Rogamaru había quedado la pelea con Ryu y había encontrado el pergamino de su bisabuelo y no podía creer la facilidad con la que hacia los jutsus. En solo 5 días había avanzado tanto en esos jutsus como lo hubiera hecho en 3 meses con cualquier otro jutsu.

En ese momento el estaba entrenando puliendo los últimos detalles de sus nuevas técnicas.

-bien- dijo Rogamaru agotado frente a un poste de madera cubierto de hielo-creo ya es suficiente. Ese idiota se llevara una gran sorpresa-

En cuanto Rogamaru llego a su casa, ahí estaba su padre esperándolo

-hola Rogamaru. ¿Cómo estuvo el entrenamiento?-dijo sandaime yamikage/_de ahora en adelante le diré sandaime ok\\\_

Rogamaru se imaginaba que su padre no quería saber cómo fue su entrenamiento sin embargo le respondió-muy bien padre-con una sonrisa que no podía ocultar al pensar en su gran adelanto en el Hyoton.

Sandaime le dedico una sonrisa a su hijo y le invitó a sentarse en la sala

-dime Rogamaru. ¿Sabes qué es esto?- y le enseña a su hijo un viejo pergamino

Rogamaru reconoció el pergamino al instante-pues un pergamino. ¿No?-dijo tratando de ocultar que conocía el pergamino de su bisabuelo

-pues si es un pergamino, pero es uno muy especial, este pergamino fue escrito por mi abuelo Rogamaru-

-¿ah, sí? Que interesante-tratando de parecer ignorante

-dime Rogamaru-le enseña el interior del pergamino -¿Tú puedes leer esto?-

Rogamaru ve las letras que describían sus nuevos jutsus y dijo-si ¿no debería?-

-tal como lo pensaba-se dice a si mismo y luego se voltea hacia su hijo-Rogamaru ¿sabes que son las naturalezas del chakra?

-eh si, es elemento que caracteriza el chakra de una persona y creo que son electricidad, fuego, aire, agua y tierra-

-exacto. Normalmente una persona tiene solo una naturaleza de chakra, sin embargo hay casos especiales, como tu bisabuelo que tienen dos naturalezas de chakra. Este pergamino lo escribió tu bisabuelo con una tinta especial que solo pueden leer aquellas personas que tienen su misma naturaleza de chakra. Nadie había podido leerlo, hasta ahora. Sin embargo, tu ya sabias que podías leerlo ¿cierto?

-eh pues-Rogamaru se rasca la cabeza y asiente con una sonrisa apenada

Sandaime le sonríe a su hijo-buena suerte en el examen-

--

Todos los estudiantes del último año de la preparatoria genin estaban esperando nerviosos las calificaciones de los exámenes. Buenos todos excepto Ryu, el cual estaba confiado de tener, como siempre, la mejor calificación del curso.

Después de 1 hora esperando apareció el jonin encargado de evaluarlos a poner las mejores 3 notas y la fecha en la se anunciaran las otras notas:

Rogamaru Kanague 98/100

Ryu Drake 94/100

Marie Yumi 92/100

Ryu vio esas notas con asombro, no podía creer que una basura como Rogamaru hubiera sacado una mejor calificación que el en un examen de algo que era su especialidad, se volteo y se dirigió al jonin

-eh, disculpe sensei, creo que se cometió un error en las notas-

-no Ryu, no hay ningún error-le respondió el jonin indiferente antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo

-¿Con que esas tenemos eh Kanague?-dijo molesto-no se como hiciste para hacer trampa pero te demostrare lo que son unos verdaderos jutsus- después de decir eso Ryu se fue con paso decidido hasta donde su batalla con Rogamaru daría inicio

Ahí estaba, Rogamaru no sabia si llevaba esperando cinco minutos o dos horas, lo único que sabia era que estaba emocionado para probar en batalla las técnicas de shodaime en una batalla. Sin embargo al escuchar unos pasos corriendo hacia el no pudo evitar sentir tantos nervios que casi se cae de espaldas. Girando lentamente su cabeza ve como un rubio prepuberto aparece atrás suyo de la nada

-¡¡BUENA SUERTE, ROGAMARU-NIICHAN!!-grito Kio de una forma que podría matar a cualquiera de un infarto

-KIO.¿QUE HACES? CASI HACES QUE MI CORAZON SE ME SALGA POR LA BOCA-Kio abrió la boca a punto de responderle a su peliplateado superior pero en ese momento a espaldas de Rogamaru se escucho una fría voz

-¿que pasa Rogamaru? ¿estas nervioso?-

Rogamaru se volteo y vio a Ryu de brazos cruzados mirándolo fijamente con su único ojo sano

-¿nervioso? No, solo estoy preguntándome si te gustara el país del rayo, porque con la patada en el trasero que te daré llegaras allá en un instante-le respondió volteando a verlo con una sonrisa confiada y retadora

-creo que eso significa que eso significa que estas listo. ¿no?-ambos contrincantes se miran fijamente lo que causa que el pequeño niño de la academia se alejara de ahí, mientras que los dos ninjas daban unos saltos hacia atrás para tomar una distancia moderada entre los dos

-toma esto-dijo Ryu al lanzar unos cuantos shurikens a su adversario-¿Qué? ¿solo eso?-dijo Rogamaru saltando unos cuantos metros hacia arriba para esquivar los proyectiles-no. ¡también esto!¡hi no senbon! (senbon de fuego)-los senbon esta vez impactaron en el cuerpo de Rogamaru y al hacerlo se volvieron lenguas de fuego-¿qu…que demonios?-dijo Rogamaru sorprendido cayendo al piso y apagando desesperadamente las pequeñas flamas-no te gusta el fuego, pues esto será interesante-saca unos shurikens de su cinturón y los lanza-¡hi no shuriken! (shuriken de fuego)-

Al ver las estrellas de fuego acercarse, Rogamaru se dio cuenta, era ahora o nunca, unió sus manos e hizo los debidos sellos de manos: perro, jabalí, rata y carnero; aspiro todo el aire que pudo para luego soplarlo

-¡hyoton, kaze kori no jutsu!(estilo hielo, jutsu de aire helado)-de su boca salió una ventisca la cual congelo los shurikens en medio del aire, al ver esto Ryu abrió sus ojos de par en par-esa técnica. ¿como es posible que sepas una técnica del primer yamikage?-que te puedo decir, después de todo el es mi bisabuelo ¿no?-le respondió Rogamaru con la misma sonrisa retadora, después de esto hizo una secuencia distinta y extendió su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha mantenía el sello-¡hyoton, kori boru no jutsu!(estilo hielo, jutsu de bola de hielo ) –en la mano extendida de Rogamaru apareció una esfera de hielo, la cual al instante fue lanzada hacia Ryu.

Ryu para detener la esfera le lanzo un shuriken en flamas el cual al llegar a su objetivo no tuvo ningún efecto, se clavo en el hielo sin frenarlo y apagando el fuego, la sorpresa de esto fue tal que no le dio chance a Ryu de esquivar la esfera la cual le dio en el pecho como si estuviera echa de acero y encajándole levemente una de las punta del shuriken.

-¿sabes algo interesante? El hielo creado por chakra no se puede derretir-Ryu se reincorporo como si no hubiera pasado nada-Fuego contra hielo…. Esto se pondrá interesante-

Habían pasado varias horas desde que los dos empezaron la pelea y aun no había un claro ganador. Siempre que alguno hacia un ataque, el otro respondia con un contraataque por lo cual lo único que habían logrado era agotarse y estresarse. Rogamaru tan agotado estaba que solo le quedaba una reserva de chakra suficiente como para realizar un par de jutsus mas, así que su próximo movimiento seria definitivo. Agarro un puñado de shurikens de su bolso y los lanzo hacia Ryu, y luego corrió hacia ellos

Ryu estaba sorprendido de estar tan agotado contra alguien contra Rogamaru, tal vez este sujeto era mucho mas de lo que parecía, o tal vez no dado que ese ataque que hacia era demasiado simple; lanzaba los shurikens para distraerlo y luego atacaría. Ryu sencillamente salto hacia delante esquivando los shurikens y luego le lanzo sus propios shurikens en la espalda, los cuales dieron en el blanco, pero había algo mal, al recibir los shurikens Rogamaru cayo y su cuerpo se rompió en miles de partes como si se tratara de….¡UNA ESCULTURA DE HIELO!. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo Ryu ya estaba recibiendo en la cara un puñetazo de parte de Rogamaru.

-¡ILUSO!-

Ryu viajo varios metros por el aire y justo antes de caer al suelo, giro para caer de pie y ver como su rival también aterrizaba. En ese momento ambos se vieron a los ojos y se dieron cuenta de algo, ambos estaban exhaustos y que la próxima técnica decidiría el combate, pero antes de que Ryu pudiera hacer algo Rogamaru hablo

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos algo?-¿Qué pasa?-ambos estamos a punto de caer…-habla por ti- solo tenemos chakra suficiente para realizar una técnica-¿A dónde quieres llegar?-usemos nuestra mejor técnica al mismo tiempo y luego de recibirla quien siga de pie ganara la batalla-

Ryu lo pensó detenidamente era una idea divertida, además de que así se demostraría quien era en verdad el mas fuerte-adelante-

Rogamaru al escuchar la respuesta de el pelinegro sonrió otra vez de la misma forma retadora y realizo otra ves la primera secuencia de sellos mientras reunió aire a lo que Ryu ponía su mano derecha frente suyo

-katon, ryu no hono (estilo fuego, flama de dragón)-una gran flama con forma de cabeza de dragón salió despedida de la mano de Ryu hacia Rogamaru

-hyoton, kaze kori no jutsu-el choque entre el chakra de estilo fuego y el de estilo hielo causo una gran explosión que alcanzo a ambos estudiantes de la preparatoria genin haciendo que cayeran mucho mas atrás….

Perdonen por EL RETRASO(casi un año -.-U)pero les prometo que no volverá a pasar, palabra de scout. si les gusta o no, o cualquier cosa dejen un rewiew si?.en el próximo capitulo(que tratare ponerlo lo antes posible)sabran como quedo la batalla

El siguiente capitulo se llama el Lobo y el dragon

sayonara


	3. el lobo y el dragon

**EL LOBO Y EL DRAGON**

Hace seis años, en la aldea kagegakure existía una feliz familia formada por dos esposos con su pequeño hijo de ocho años. Estos dos esposos tenían como profesión el arte de ser ninjas, a pesar de que la mujer ya se había retirado para poder cuidar a su hijo, si la aldea necesitaba su ayuda, ella volvía a entrar en acción. Y ese fue el caso, durante una época en la cual la aldea pasaba por en una grave situación económica, el yamikage les pidió a los esposos que formaran parte de un equipo de investigación para averiguar quién era el traidor que le daba información a la aldea contrincante, no era una misión peligrosa, sin embargo, después de una semana volvió uno de los ninja que pertenecía al escuadrón, este shinobi estaba gravemente herido y traía con él una terrible noticia...

Y asi fue como, después de tres días, el pequeño Ryu Drake estuvo, junto a docenas de personas, en la triste celebración del funeral de ese equipo ninja, dentro del cual estaban sus padres. Al final del velorio y después de que todos les dieran sus condolencias al pequeño Ryu, se le acerco el mayor shinobi de la aldea

-¿Cómo estas Ryu?-

-…-

Se que esto debe ser muy duro para ti, yo también perdí a mis padres siendo un niño-el poderoso ninja le puso una mano en el hombro al niño y siguió-es mi deber preguntarte que si quieres vivir con nosotros, tu y Rogamaru podrían ser grandes amigos, así que, que dices ¿quieres vivir con los Kanague?-

-no…-

-bien, entiendo. Si quieres puedes vivir solo, pero el gobierno te mantendrá todo lo que pueda-

-arigato...-

En ese momento el pobre niño conoció por primera vez la soledad, y se dio cuenta de que tendría que acostumbrarse a ella, porque la sentiría toda su vida

/

Abrió lentamente ojos, lo último que recordaba era una gran explosión al frente de el que lo golpeo con furia haciendo que aterrizara varios metros atrás. Ahora estaba apoyado en los hombros de alguien considerablemente mas alto que el, que lo llevaba duras penas por la calle, cuando Ryu volteo para ver quien era su socorrista se dio cuenta de que era Rogamaru

-Pero que dem….-dijo al soltarse de Rogamaru rápidamente

-valla, ya despertaste-

Ryu le tranquilizo y analizo todo con calma

-así que, tú ganaste-

-pues, no exactamente nnU-

/

-katon, ryu no hono (estilo fuego, flama de dragón)-una gran flama con forma de cabeza de dragón salió despedida de la mano de Ryu hacia Rogamaru

-hyoton, kaze kori no jutsu-el choque entre el chakra de estilo fuego y el de estilo hielo causo una gran explosión que alcanzo a ambos estudiantes de la preparatoria genin haciendo que cayeran mucho mas atrás, dejando los dos combatiente inconscientes….

/

Ryu se quedo incrédulo ante la revelación-OO así que….-

-sí, fue un empate nnU-

Eso era inconcebible, peor de haber perdido contra Rogamaru, empato con el. Trato de mantener el poco orgullo que le quedaba e irse dignamente a su casa, sin embargo lo único que logro fue caer al piso.

-oye necesitas que te atiendan, deja que te ayude-

Ryu acepto de muy mala gana la ayuda del hijo del Yamikage, se apoyo en sus hombros y ambos se dirigieron hacia la mayor mansión de la aldea, la cual era el hogar del peliplateado

Al llegar a la mansión Rogamaru llevo a Ryu a una de las tantas habitaciones vacías. Ryu examino detalladamente la habitación, a pesar de que estaba algo descuidada, era sin duda más grande y cómoda que la suya, tenía una cama tamaño queen y a ambos lados de ella unas mesas de noche. Al ver esa cómoda cama, Ryu hizo a un lado su orgullo y se dejo caer en ella durmiéndose al instante.

/

Ya había amanecido y aun no sabia nada de Rogamaru, sin embargo no tenia porque preocuparse, después de todo su hijo tenia ya quince años y podía cuidarse solo, además la mansión era muy grande y posiblemente había entrado sin que él se diera cuenta. Miro con molestia los papeles que tenía en su escritorio y entre ellos resaltaban dos, el primero era una petición suya al consejo para que le pagaran el mantenimiento al joven Drake, el otro era un cheque a nombre de la preparatoria para pagar los estudios de ryu, después de todo le prometió a Ryu que lo ayudaría y si el consejo no le da el dinero para hacerlo, tendría que hacerlo de su propio dinero, a pesar de que no le podía pagar a todos sus empleados y a él, por lo menos pagaría su educación. Vio el reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya era hora de desayunar, asi que se encamino hacia el comedor pero en la puerta se encontró a un invitado del cual no estaba enterado…

/

-así que era por eso que Rogamaru entreno tan duro esta semana-dijo Sandaime al darle un bocado a los huevos revueltos que tenia al frente

-hai-le respondió Ryu quien ni había tocado su plato-en realidad mejoro mucho, no esperaba tanto de el.-

-pues, si, no es de extrañarse, esos jutsus muy especiales y para el son casi naturales para el-dijo Sandaime con una sonrisa de tranquilidad-por cierto tengo una propuesta para ti Ryu-

-dígame Sandaime-sama-

-quiero que te mudes con Rogamaru y conmigo. Pero quiero que esta vez te lo pienses bien, quiero que me des la respuesta al final del día- después de decir eso vio su reloj-bueno me tengo que ir, hablamos mas tarde-Sandaime se levanto y se va hacia su oficina

Ryu se levanto y se puso a pensar en las palabras del gobernante de la aldea, esa era la segunda vez que le hacia esa propuesta, y por un segundo pensó darle la misma respuesta que la primera vez que se lo pregunto, pero algo un recuerdo lo detuvo, un recuerdo que hizo que se llevara la mano a la cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo

/

Después de haber perdido a su familia, después de haber entrado a la oscura soledad, a Ryu solo le quedaba un amigo, Shippo. Shippo era un perro callejero que acostumbraba visitar la casa de Ryu y jugaba con el. Normalmente el perro también lo veía practicar sus jutsus de fuego, los cuales Ryu practicaba fervientemente para poder ser un ninja mas fuerte que su padre y no morir en una simple misión.

Un dia Ryu se dio cuenta de que su amigo tardaba demasiado en aparecer, así que fue a buscarlo en la aldea y tras mucho trabajo lo consiguió en un callejón que había camino a su casa siendo golpeado por un borracho

-¡¡OIGA!!DEJELO EN PAZ!!-le grito Ryu al ebrio quien se volteo al pequeño con cara de pocos amigos

-oye niño no deberías molestar a tus mayores pequeñajo- le da una bofetada a Ryu- este maldito perro se atrevió a morderme y por eso debe pagar-

Ryu furioso y sin pensarlo le dio al hombre una patada en la cara, cosa que fue muy mala idea dado que hizo que el hombre solo se molestara mas y sacara una navaja

-niño desgraciado-dijo mientras que con la navaja, le hacia un corte a Ryu en su ojo izquierdo, haciendo que este sangrara violentamente, Shippo viendo esto mordió al el ebrio, quien le respondió con una patada. Mientras que Ryu gritaba de dolor el borracho se acercaba a Shippo para apuñalarlo, Ryu se paro con todas sus fuerzas-_no puedo permitir que lo hiera, el es mi amigo, no importa que tenga que hacer lo protegeré-_reunió aire, aunque sabia que no podía controlar bien ese jutsu tenía que proteger a su amigo-katon, ryu no hono-de la boca de Ryu salió una descontrolada bola de fuego que al aparecer le quema la mitad inferior de la cara, la bola de fuego fue dirigida hacia el ebrio pero en vez de parar en su blanco, siguió adelante quemando al otro ser presente…

/

La imagen de el perro envuelto en llamas que le había causado tantas pesadillas a Ryu años antes, ahora estaba impregnada en su mente, si el hubiese aceptado la propuesta del yamikage Shippo no hubiese estado en ese callejón y no hubiese muerto en ese momento. Pero había que admitir que también temía que su nueva "familia" también pereciera y sentir otra vez el dolor de perder a los seres que aprecias.

Queriendo analizar las cosas mas detalladamente empezó a pasear por la mansión, viendo levemente las habitaciones que pasaban a su lado pero se detuvo frente a una que resaltaba, a diferencia de las otras arregladas habitaciones, esta era literalmente un desastre, la cama totalmente desarreglada y un montón de pergaminos regados en el suelo eran unas de las cuantas pesadillas que tenia ese caótico cuarto para una persona tan obsesiva como Ryu-_esto dice Rogamaru por todos lados --U, _un momento a donde se ha ido _–_giro su cabeza de un lado a otro y se fijo que la ventana estaba abierta, se asomo por ella y vio que tenia una vista directa al centro de la aldea y también a la gran cascada que se encontraba en este, ahí vio una pequeña figura azul en la orilla del agua

-¿?-

/

Rogamaru recién se levanto salió de su cuarto y fue a entrenar a la cascada, no sabía porque pero tenía la necesidad de hacerlo, después de con varios jutsus congelo casi todo el lago se dejo caer en la orilla del lago se dejo caer satisfactoriamente en el agua, pero como aun no dominaba bien el poder sostenerse en el agua se hundió inevitablemente, dentro del agua vio una figura que caminaba por el agua hasta donde estaba y lo saco del lago

-valla, puedes competir contra mí en pelea pero no puedes sostenerte en el agua. Que patético eres…-

-gracias Ryu…-- -

-oye creo que en verdad necesitas aprender a hacer estas cosas, ser un ninja es más que pelear y hacer jutsus-

-sí, ya lo sé-se suelta de Ryu y se medio hunde en el agua-pero se me es casi imposible hacerlos, es demasiado difícil para mi hacer las cosas que para todos los demás son simples-

-tal vez lo que necesitas es un tutor-

-¿qué? ¿Y de donde saco uno?-

-debe ser un chiste- dice al mismo tiempo que le da un golpe en la cabeza-¡¡me refiero a mi!!-

-aaahhh-le responde sobándose la cabeza-pero para eso tendríamos que pasar mucho tiempo juntos ¿como amigos?-baja la cabeza-yo no tengo amigos, nunca los he tenido-

-pues estas mejor que yo, solo recuerdo haber tenido un amigo y murió por mi culpa-

-valla, creo que no me conviene mucho seas mi amigo- bromea y ríe levemente, pero la respuesta de Ryu fue darle la espalda-oye tranquilo es solo jugando-

-bah, no importa-le responde y se voltea otra vez-entonces que dices. ¿amigos?-le extiende

-hai Ryu-senpai je je-le da la mano y sonríe, pero en vez de la forma retadora que lo había hecho antes lo hace de una forma alegre y sincera

Ryu debajo de su máscara también dio una leve sonrisa-bien empezaremos mañana al amanecer-al ver la cara de desconcierto de Rogamaru responde su próxima pregunta- tranquilo yo te despertare, después de todo a partir de ahora viviremos juntos-

-¿Ah?-

-ha ha-

En ese momento Ryu conoció la amistad, y se dio cuenta de que tendría que acostumbrarse a Rogamaru, porque ellos dos pasarían mucho tiempo juntos

Que tal eh? Como se los dije seguiré con la historia por mucho que me cueste. Por favor déjenme reviews, digan lo que piensan, lo que les gusta, lo que no, digan cualquier tontería pero digan algo, quiero saber que no estoy hablando solo TT.

El próximo capitulo se llama el sello de la furia

¡Hasta luego!


	4. el sello de la furia

**EL SELLO DE LA FURIA**

Desde que Ryu se mudo con los Kanague, Rogamaru y el habían entrenado fervientemente para mejorar sus habilidades. En muy poco tiempo las calificaciones y las técnicas de combate de Rogamaru alcanzaron a las de Ryu, y el espíritu competitivo de ambos hizo que cambiaran de ser tutor y alumno a ser grandes rivales que competían por casi todo. Y así Rogamaru y Ryu pasaron su tiempo entrenando y compitiendo entre ellos hasta se acercara su graduación y con ello el cumpleaños de Rogamaru.

Mientras mas se acercaba la fecha de nacimiento de lobo, algunos inconvenientes sucedían en sus entrenamientos; cada vez que se llevaba a sí mismo al límite, sentía un fuerte ardor en el dorso de las manos, en el medio de la frente y en la marca de triangulo curveado que tenía en la mejilla derecha. Cuando solo faltaba una semana para la fecha, el ardor se había vuelto tan fuerte que muchas veces tenía que detener el entrenamiento por el gran malestar

////

Rogamaru despertó esa mañana aun adolorido por el entrenamiento de la noche anterior, aun podía sentir el fuerte ardor en sus manos y cara. Se levanto con pereza y le hecho una mirada al calendario; un día, un mísero día para que tuviera 15 años. Volvió a recostar su cabeza y se quedo mirando el techo, ese día tenía que entrenar con Ryu varios jutsus de sombra, luego iría con el a hacer una ligera prueba en la academia, nada complicado, solo una prueba de aptitud física, que consistía en una carrera de 15 km a través de un bosque, un rio y una montaña, teniendo que correr por el agua y las paredes… si, este sería un día realmente tedioso. Después de cinco minutos decidió ganarle a su fastidio y bajo al comedor.

Estando abajo se encontró con Ryu quien tenía un plato vacio frente a el y estaba terminando de ponerse la tela que usaba como tapaboca.

-¿por que será que nunca llego a verte el resto de la cara?-

-no tienes la suficiente suerte- le respondió calmadamente Ryu-¿Estás listo para el entrenamiento de hoy?-

-¿¡QUE!?¡PERO NO HE NI COMIDO!

-Ryu encoje los hombros y le hablo otra vez con gran calma-no es mi problema que duermas de mas, tenemos un día muy apretado y no podemos desperdiciar el tiempo- al decir eso se volteo hacia la puerta y fue caminando hacia ella tranquilamente

-T_T te detesto-

/////////

Pasaron toda la mañana entrenando los jutsus básicos de la aldea

-vamos trata de alcanzarme ahora-le dijo Ryu a Rogamaru al salir corriendo para esconderse en las ramas de un árbol. Rogamaru se puso a canalizar su chakra en su sombra y trato de ubicar, a través de ella, la sombra de Ryu-ahí estas- una vez que encontró la sombra de Ryu, prosiguió a pasar su chakra a su sombra y luego a la de Ryu, lo que causo que desapareciera en su sombra mientras lo hacia

-listo Ryu-aitee- dice Rogamaru atrás de Ryu

- podrías hacerlo mas rápido no crees-dijo de forma pedante

-oye ¿porque eres tan…AGH….-de repente el punzante dolor en sus manos y cara hizo que no pudiera terminar de hablar

-¿estás bien?-

-si...-le respondió mientras mostraba una adolorida sonrisa- no te preocupes-

Ryu lo vio dudoso-creo que es suficiente entrenamiento por hoy, aun tenemos que hacer la prueba de aptitud física y además mañana es tu cumpleaños y no queremos estar cansados para ello. Vallamos a comer-

-etto hai-

Se fueron caminando hasta un local que estaba al frente de a la cascada en medio de la aldea que tenía un gran cartel que decía "Kai Suchi Bar"

-¡yo quiero una ración de sashimi de salmón!-///_ forma de suchi que consta del corte de la carne del pescado sin ningún otro ingrediente\\\_

-y a mi me puede dar una ración de rollos de cangrejo por favor-

Mientras que Rogamaru atacaba a su plato devorándolo todo, Ryu se lo comió todo tan rápido que no dio chance a nadie que le viera la cara. Rogamaru voltea hacia Ryu y queda incrédulo

-O_O esto debe ser un juego-

Ryu se percata de la mirada de Rogamaru y se siente algo incomodo por ello-um, etto ¿pasa algo?-

-O_O no… nada… –

-bah, bicho raro-

//

Rogamaru llego a la mansión agotado de la prueba de condición física, normalmente ese recorrido hubiese sido sencillo para el, pero gracias a sus extraño malestar, requería un esfuerzo extraordinario poder concentrar correctamente su chakra y por lo tanto el recorrido fue dos veces mas difícil. Su único deseo era acostarse a dormir para que cuando despertara fuera su cumpleaños….sin embargo alguien lo interrumpió

-Rogamaru puedes venir un momento-lo llamo su padre desde su estudio

-ya voy padre-Rogamaru se dirigió hacia donde estaba su progenitor, quien estaba en su escritorio con unos pocos documentos encima de el-que sucede-

-necesito que hagas algo y que no hagas preguntas sobre eso-

-De acuerdo padre ¿Qué es?-su padre le lanzo en ese momento una cinta de tela azul fuerte y unos guantes sin dedos de un color un poco más oscuros

-ponte los guantes y la cinta póntela en la frente, y no te lo quites hasta que yo te diga; ni siquiera para bañarte ¿entendido?

-etto, lo que digas-obedeció a su padre algo asustado por su rara reacción y se puso los accesorios que le dio

-bien ahora si puedes ir a dormir-

-de acuerdo-

-buenas noches-

-gracias-

/

A la mañana siguiente Rogamaru se levanto entusiasmado y fue corriendo al baño a lavarse la cara, ahí se quedo viéndose en el espejo, esa era su imagen a los 15 años, había que admitirlo esa banda en su frente se veía bien-_y se verá mejor cuando sea la de la aldea-_ cuando ese pensamiento paso por su mente no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente; faltaba solo una semana para que el y Ryu fueran reconocidos como ninjas hechos y derechos y empezaran a trabajar en misiones tanto en solitario como junto a su equipo. Rogamaru alejo su mente de esos pensamientos y volvió a verse en el espejo, había algo raro en su cara, pero no sabía que era… tardo casi un minuto en darse cuenta de lo que era, su marca en la mejilla derecha, el triangulo curveado que tenia en la cara estaba indudablemente mas grande de lo normal, en una noche había pasado de medir poco más de un centímetro de grosor a medir casi tres centímetros.

Trato de calmarse un poco, según su padre, ese triangulo era una marca de pertenecer al clan Kanague, así que lo más seguro es que el supiera que sucedía (después de todo si se comparaba la marca suya con la de su padre, esta ultima era tres veces más grandes que la de Rogamaru), salió corriendo del baño y fue en busca de su padre el, cual por desgracia, no estaba en la mansión

-T_T porque nunca esta cuando lo necesito-al decir esto noto una nota con un sobre en la mesa del comedor, agarro la nota y la leyó en voz alta

-"Querido Rogamaru, feliz cumpleaños, perdóname pero no estaré en casa hasta la noche, cualquier duda que tengas te la responderé entonces. Sin embargo te dejo un regalo, espero que lo disfrutes. Con amor tu padre. Posdata: no te quites las cosas que te di anoche hasta que yo este contigo y te de permiso de hacerlo"-hizo con la nota una bola de papel y la lanzo a un lado-valla, tendré que esperar, que fiasco- me pregunto que me habrá regalado- agarro el sobre y lo abrió, en el había una foto de su padre vestido de gala, sonriente como nunca lo había visto antes, abrazando a una mujer con vestido de novia con el cabello y los ojos plateados que sonreía con alegría y amor-ella es… ¡¿mi madre?!-

-feliz cumpleaños Rogamaru-dijo Ryu al bajar las escaleras y verlo observando la fotografía-¿Qué haces ahí paradote?

-etto... ohaioh Ryu-aitee-guardo la foto rápidamente en su bolsillo y volteo hacia su compañero-arigato shumasa n_n-

Ryu termino de bajar las escaleras y se acerco a Rogamaru-oye, tu triangulo esta mas grande-

-O_O te diste cuenta tan rápido-

-claro, quien se de cuenta después de 30 segundos es un verdadero idiota-

-gracias… -_-U-

-¿Que quieres decir?-

-nada, olvídalo-

-bien. ¿Qué haremos hoy?-

-Tenía pensado pasar la tarde en las cataratas-fue caminando hacia la puerta

-oye. ¿porque pasas tanto tiempo en esas cataratas?

-porque ahí fue donde murió mi madre…-

////

Rogamaru camino por la calle repleta de gente, la cual la mayoría lo evitaba, yendo hacia el centro de la aldea donde se hallaba el ultimo lugar donde estuvo su difunta madre, sin embargo un grito hizo que todo el mundo se aturdiera

-¡¡¡¡ROGAMARU-NIICHAN!!!! ¡¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!!- grito cierto rubio hiperactivo que fue corriendo hacia Rogamaru

-etto… ohaioh Kio, arigato -.-U-

-¡¡¡toma!!! Es un regalo, seguro te será útil-le da un paquete envuelto con papel de regalo verde brillante-bueno, me tengo que ir, tengo muchos exámenes que hacer- y, asi como vino, se fue supremamente rápido, y armando un tremendo alboroto

- -.-U en verdad, tienen que ver que le dan de comer a ese chico, no puede ser bueno que alguien sea…-Kio en medio de su carrera se descuida y choca con un poste-bueno… ASI-

Sin esperar mucho, abrió el regalo que l el pequeño le dejo… era un equipo nuevo ninja, tenia 15 kunais, 30 shurikens, 20 senbons, y 50 metros de hilo metálico

-sugoi, seguro le encuentro un buen uso a esto-volvió a meter todo en el paquete y siguió caminando hasta que llego un pequeño cartel frente a el que decía:

CATARATAS

HANA

-aquí estoy okasan…-

/////

Paso toda la tarde escuchando caer el agua de la cascada, acostado sobre la hierba, era increíble que en ese lugar tan hermoso y pacifico había muerto su madre hace catorce años, la razón era desconocida para todo el mundo excepto por los ancianos del consejo y su padre y absolutamente nadie más tenia permitido saberlo. Rogamaru sabia muy poco de su madre, lo único que estaba realmente seguro era de su nombre: Hana Toru del ya extinto clan Toru, un clan que fue por muchos años rival del clan Kanague pero unos 10 años antes del nacimiento de Rogamaru ceso la batalla y en ese momento fue que Shin Kanague y Hana Toru, hijos de los líderes de ambas familias, se enamoraron y al cabo del tiempo terminaron casarse. Según lo que le había dicho su padre en ocasiones pasadas, Hana era una persona valiente y atrevida, que pocas veces pensaba bien las cosas antes de hacerlas, pero siempre hacia lo mejor para los demás, e, inclusive en el momento de su muerte, lo había dado todo por su aldea. Pero al parecer todos ya habían olvidado a esa mujer que había muerto por su aldea, ahora esa valiente kunoichi no era más que un simple recuerdo para la aldea por la que murió…. En verdad esta era una ciudad de ingratos

Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que se estaba haciendo tarde, el sol estaba en pleno ocaso y eso quería decir que su padre estaría en casa, esperando que Rogamaru llegara para hacerle todas las preguntas que tenia, pues no hay porque decepcionarlo…

Fue corriendo hacia su hogar, saltando de techo en techo y en menos de un minuto llego a la puerta de su casa, la abrió y frente a ella estaba su padre esperándolo

-feliz cumpleaños hijo, como has pasado el día-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, una que no era ni la sombra de la que tenía en la fotografía

-muy bien padre, muchas gracias por tu regalo-

-me imagine que te gustaría, bien. ¿Estás listo para comer?-

-pero…-

-primero tienes que comer, yo se que quieres que te responda tus preguntas,-dijo el Yamikage tratando de relajar a su hijo-pero, créeme, te vendrá bien comer algo antes-

Rogamaru suspiro desesperado-de acuerdo, primero comamos-

-bien, ya nos está esperando-

-conociéndolo seguro ya comió solo para que yo no le vea la cara- dijo Rogamaru en voz baja para si mismo

//////////////////

Después de comer un banquete de sushi con toda clase de salmón (el plato favorito de Rogamaru)el silencio duro muy poco, justo cuando Rogamaru iba a empezar su ronda de preguntas…

- bien, Rogamaru, sígueme-Sandaime se paro y se fue hacia el patio trasero de la mansión, Rogamaru, ya con una gran vena en la frente, siguió a su padre mientras se despedía de su amigo. Al llegar al patio estaba Yamikage en medio de él, se había quitado su tradicional capa de kage y debajo de ella tenía puesta una ropa de entrenamiento

-¿Porque llevas eso puesto?-pregunto Rogamaru

-ya lo veras, de acuerdo. Dime tus preguntas-

-bien, para empezar. ¿Por qué me dijiste que me pusiera estas cosas?- dijo mientras señalaba los guantes y la banda de tela en su cabeza

-por la misma razón por la cual la marca de tu cara creció-

-¿Qué?-

Sandaime se rio ligeramente por la reacción de su hijo –tu y yo somos parte de uno de los principales clanes del país Yami-

-si lo se "el gran clan Kanague", pero ¿eso que tiene que ver?-

-cada miembro del clan Kanague, al cumplir los 15 años, obtienen una particular característica que solo tiene nuestro clan…-

-¿Que… Que quieres decir?-

-veras, no te había hablado de esto pero, antes de que todo nuestro clan desapareciera en esa guerra, nosotros los Kanague éramos unas fuerzas especiales bajo el mando del Yamikage, nuestras misiones eran incluso mas exclusivas que las de la ANBU, y todo era gracias a nuestro gran talento-

-¿talento?-

-De casualidad sabes que es un gekkei genkai-

Eso dejo en shock a Rogamaru-¿Gekkei genkai?-repitió-¿nosotros tenemos una técnica de línea sucesoria?- las palabras a duras penas salieron de su boca

-si, se llama sello de la furia-

-Sello de la furia…-se miro el torso de sus manos- eso era lo que me pasaba, por eso me ardía tanto, era el sello apareciendo…-

-si, el sello empieza a aparecer un mes antes de que el Kanague cumpla los 15 años, y 24 horas antes de que los cumpla, empiezan a aparecer las marcas, aunque hay una que tenemos desde que nacemos- dijo el Yamikage mientras señalaba la marca en forma de triangulo de su mejilla derecha- esta marca demuestra físicamente el control sobre el sello que tienes-

Rogamaru toco con las yemas de sus dedos su propia marca – ¿Y qué hace?¿Cual es la función del sello de la furia?-

Sandaime se quito los guantes que tenia puestos y la banda de kagegakure que tenia puestos, dejando ver las marcas del sello de la furia que tanto le había dicho a Rogamaru. En sus manos habían dos círculos negros con varias rayas que se dirigían hacia el centro, donde estaba el kanji "poder", en su frente se repetía el mismo patrón con la diferencia de que tenia el kanji "universo". Rogamaru se quedo boquiabierto al ver esto, nunca antes había visto esas marcas en su padre

-bien el sello de la furia tiene dos funciones básicas-abrió sus manos y la puso una frente a la otra delante de la otra marca que tenia en la frente-la primera es darte un mayor control sobre tu propio chakra, haciendo que este nunca llegue a una cantidad que no puedas controlar-al decir eso, alrededor de el hubo una ligera explosión de aire-esta función es fácil de hacer, incluso tu eres capaz de activarla en estos momento

-¿y cual es la otra función?-

-esta si es mas difícil de llevar a cabo, solo practicando día tras día durante varios años te vuelves capaz de activarla-

-¿y que hace?-

-libera todo el poder que tienes escondido en tu interior, sin que este rompa la función anterior-

-¿Tu puedes hacerlo?-

-si-cerro los puños y los acerco fuertemente frente a el, pero cuando estaban a pocos centímetros estos se detuvieron, como si algo los alejara, con muchísimo esfuerzo los acerco, y mientras lo hacía, cambiaban poco a poco las marcas en la cara del Yamikage, cuando por fin los puños se tocaron, el triangulo que tenia en su mejilla derecha se volvió ligeramente más grande y en su mejilla izquierda había aparecido uno igual, además, en su frente habían aparecido otros círculos mas pequeños que el primero que formaban con este una cadena que rodeaba su cabeza, cada uno tenía un kanji de un elemento distinto (agua, hielo, fuego, tierra, aire, espíritu, etc.). Además de esas marcas, Rogamaru pudo sentir como un gigantesco poder salía del cuerpo de su padre, el tan solo tener contacto con ese poder hizo que Rogamaru cayera sentado al piso

-Sugoi-dijo impresionado-¿Cómo lo hago?

Sandaime otra vez se ríe para si mismo-me lo esperaba, bien, quítate los guantes y la banda-Rogamaru lo obedeció impaciente y vio al quitarse los guantes como, efectivamente, habían aparecido las marcas del sello de la furia en sus manos – usar el sello de la furia es parecido a usar jutsus de sombra, solo que, en vez de enfocar tu chakra en tu sombra, lo haces en las marcas, para la primera fase tienes que enfocar un poco de chakra en cada uno de los tres sellos, y poner los tres sellos en línea uno frente a al otro y todos viendo hacia el frente-

Rogamaru hizo exactamente lo que le dijo su padre, pero no sucedió nada-oye no pasa nada-

-no me dejaste terminar, ahora que estas en esa posición, has que el chakra que está en las marcas pase por todo tu cuerpo-

-de acuerdo-Rogamaru dejo correr el chakra que había concentrado en el sello de la furia y ahora si podía sentirlo, tenía por seguro que su chakra nunca se saldría de control, siempre podrá controlarlo no importa que sea lo que pase-se siente…grandioso-dijo emocionado, empujando las palabras para que salieran-y. ¿Cómo hago la otra función?-

-ya te lo dije, solo con años de arduo entrenamiento se puede usar esa función-

-no me importa enséñame cómo hacerlo-

-de acuerdo, primero tienes que haber activado la primera función, una vez hecho esto tienes que concentrar una gran cantidad de chakra en los dos sellos de las manos y mantenerlo en estos mientras acercas tus puños cerrados para que se toquen con los nudillos-le dijo sin mucha sorpresa, esperaba que quisiera intentarlo- lo difícil de esto es que el chakra trata de alejarse, tienes que lograrlo sin que el chakra se valla de las marcas

Rogamaru enfoco todo el chakra posible en las dos marcas de sus manos y acerco sus puños con fuerza, pero estos se detuvieron al llegar a su pecho, no podía acercarlos más, era como si hubiera una pared invisible entre sus manos, hizo aun más fuerza y solo pudo moverlos unos milímetros mas antes de que su fuerza fallara y callera al piso exhausto

-como me imagino que no te darás por vencido, yo ya me voy a dormir, no te quedes hasta muy tarde-el Yamikage fue caminando lentamente hacia la puerta de la casa

-oye papá…-

-Dime-

-¿porque se llama sello de la furia?-

-hace tiempo la segunda función se activaba de otra forma-le respondió Sandaime- esta despertaba por instinto, como la furia de un animal. Pero hace mucho tiempo que nadie la ha despertado así-

-De acuerdo… buenas noches-

-buenas noches Rogamaru, no te sobrepases en tu entrenamiento-

////////////////////////////////////////

-oye ¿tu no te cansas?

Rogamaru no se había percatado de cuando Ryu había entrado en el jardín ni de cuánto tiempo llevaba tratando, en vano, de activar la segunda función del sello de la furia

-cállate quieres, estoy tratando de concentrarme-

-claro, oye llevas más de dos horas en esto, no sería mejor si simplemente te vas a acostar y lo sigues intentando mañana-

-una vez más, creo que ya lo tengo-acerco con fuerza sus puños y, después de mantenerlos un rato, cayo otra vez al piso, solo que, esta vez, de su bolsillo salió una pequeña fotografía, la cual atrapo Ryu al instante

-¿qué es esto?-

-es el regalo de mi padre, una foto de su boda con mi madre-

-interesante…-Ryu examino la fotografía lentamente

- ¿pasa algo?- pregunto Rogamaru mientras se ponía de pie

-mira esto- dijo mientras señalaba en el fondo de la fotografía un templo hermosamente decorado-¿Has visto este lugar antes?-

-no ¿y que tiene?-

-ahora mira esto- dijo mientras señalaba una tienda frente al templo que tenia un gigantesco anuncio que decía:"Kai Suchi Bar"

-oye ¿ahí no es donde comimos ayer?-

-si, ese templo esta justamente donde deberían estar las cataratas-

Rogamaru pensó en eso durante toda la noche. ¿Cómo había aparecido esa cascada? ¿Por qué nadie decía nada sobre eso? Y, sobretodo ¿Cómo murío su madre?

Listo que les parece, le ha aparecido un misterio al curioso Rogamaru y el suspicaz Ryu. ¿Qué habrá pasado en realidad? Pronto lo sabran, nos vemos


End file.
